


a song someone sings

by weatheredlaw



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, Amnesia, F/M, Love Confessions, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: Years ago, all but one of the de Rolo family were killed, leaving behind their youngest, Cassandra. Years later, she offers a reward for the return of her brother, Percival. When Vex'ahlia finds a young man in the market bearing a striking resemblance to the lost son of Whitestone, she ropes him into her scheme. But Percy's memory may prove stronger than it seems, and Vex might get a lot more than she bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my (incredibly late) second work for the CritRole Big Bang! tumblr post is [here](http://weatheredlaw.tumblr.com/post/153787142969/a-song-someone-sings-on-ao3-story-by). art is by [whothebuckisfucky](http://whothebuckisfucky.tumblr.com/), who is amazing and patient and good and kind. thank you for sharing your art with us, and allowing me the opportunity to craft this story. i hope you like it as much as i do.

The man catches her eye right away. Vex is placing an orange in her basket, trading coin for grapes and spices to make dinner for her brother, when she spots him. There, just out of the corner of her eye. A shock of white hair, crooked glasses – lanky, but coordinated. Tall, standing proud, buying pears. He doesn’t see her, because most people in this world do not, unless Vex decides they should. So it is easy to follow, to inspect and determine that, yes, this time – _this time_ – she has found him.

She _runs_ home.

 

* * *

 

“You’re absolutely sure?”

“I am,” Vex calls out from the living room, where her head is under the sofa. She hears her brother sigh, but she keeps reaching, finally pulling out the rolled up canvas and tossing it behind her. “Scoff all you want, but I know what I saw.”

“Yes,” Vax says dryly. “Just like the last eleven times.”

Vex shakes her head. “This is different. You didn’t see him, Vax. Tomorrow,” she adds. “You and I will go out. I’m sure he’ll be there, he looked quite comfortable with the market.”

“Ah yes, I forgot that, in addition to being desperate, you are also psychic.” Vax tugs a few grapes off the bunch and pops them into his mouth. “Forgive me for doubting you.”

“Brother.” Vex spreads the canvas out on the floor of their living room, hands ghosting over the edges. “You might think me insane, or perhaps on the cusp of it—” (“The former,” Vax interjects.) “But I know precisely what I saw. And even if I am _wrong_ , which I am not, he is as close to the real thing as you or I will ever get.”

“Vex.” Her brother comes to kneel beside her, looking over the painting. “I think it may be time for us to let this go. For _you_ to let this go. We’ve tried a dozen times almost, and we have failed just as many.” He puts a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t want to see you disappointed all over again.”

Vex shakes her head. “No. I am right about this. Come to the market with me tomorrow.” She looks down at the ripped canvas, her gaze falling on her favorite subject. “You’ll see what I saw.”

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Vax begrudgingly agrees to accompany her, following at a distance. Vex had described the white-haired man in as much detail as she could, and Vax would be able to spot him at any distance. They peruse, keeping an eye out for that tell-tale head. Vex sees him after an hour, making his way toward the date seller. She moves closer, pretends to look at the fruit that’s come in from Marquette, keeping him in her peripheral. He moves on, she follows. Vax spots him as well, she can see her brother coming up on the other side, keeping his distance. He gives her a nod, and Vex makes her move.

A calculated hip-check sends him and his dates scattering across the ground as Vex tumbles to her knees.

“Oh! Oh, I’m _so_ sorry. Are you alright?”

The man sits up, righting his glasses and looking at his lost purchase. He sighs. “Yes,” he says. “Yes, I’m fine. Are you?” He looks her over as she tries to pick up the dates and put them back into his basket. “No, no, don’t do that. They’re gone now.” He picks up the basket and stands, reaching out to help her up. “I’ll get more later.”

“Please let me buy them for you.”

He shakes his head. “No, that’s quite alright.”

“I have some at home!” Vex says quickly. “You could follow me and I could give them to you.”

“I’m not taking your food.”

“They’re only snacks, it’s perfectly alright. I feel terrible, you’d _just_ bought them.” She winks, shifting her stance and gesturing with her chin back the way she came. “It’s hardly a walk, just a few minutes and you can have your dates again.”

The man sighs. “You’re not going to give this up, are you?”

Vex laughs. “Darling, I never give up.”

He chuckles. “Alright. Lead the way.” He gives her a little bow and Vex smiles. “May I have your name, though, at least? Before I’m lead to what could potentially be my doom?”

“Have you no faith, darling?”

“Not much, no. It’s a curse.”

She smiles. “Understandable. It’s Vex’ahlia, but you can call me Vex, of course.”

“Well that’s not ominous at all.” They turn a corner and he looks at her. “You can call me Percy.”

Vex nearly drops her basket.

 

* * *

 

The story of the painting is this: it was acquired by a certain gnome who was not as good at card games as he liked to claim, particularly when Vex’ahlia and money were involved. It was a painting of the de Rolo’s, the ruling family of Whitestone, and had been smuggled from the castle after the family’s death. It was valued at a high price, but Vex only needed part of it. Not to sell, but to compare. The going price for the painting was _coppers_ compared to what was being offered for something even more valuable than portraits.

Years ago, an uprising in Whitestone killed the de Rolo’s, except for one: Cassandra,the youngest de Rolo and a toddler at the time, had been spared, and the uprising squashed. But, according to local tale, the third son of the family, the second eldest son, had survived. Cassandra de Rolo apparently believed it, too, because she was offering quite a sum for the return of her brother.

Vex had heard and even told the story hundreds of times, to men she had thought could either _be_ Percival or at least pass for him. But each one had failed the test, run away, or been otherwise flawed.

And none of them had even _claimed_ for a moment to be called Percy.

So when Vex hears it, when she sees this man who looks so much like the young boy in the half of the painting she won from Scanlan – when he tells her to _call him Percy_ – she nearly chokes.

But she is a professional. Vex and her brother have been running scams and spinning stories for years. So she doesn’t flinch but for a moment, and smiles.

“A lovely name. Haven’t heard that one before, actually.”

“Neither have I,” Percy admits. “But it was the one given to me.” He looks at his boots, seemingly lost for a moment, before he looks back at her. “I don’t even hear it from myself too often. You’re the first person outside of my flatmate I’ve spoken to in a while.”

“I’m terribly glad to be one of your firsts, then.” Vex leads him up a set of rickety outdoor stairs toward the third floor of her and her brother’s little apartment building. Inside, she turns on a light – “New addition,” she says, pleased. – and gestures toward the sofa. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll just grab those dates.” She vanishes into the kitchen, keeping an eye on him. He doesn’t sit, of course, instead glancing around and putting his hands on little parts of the flat – a very old photo, the dusty curtains, the rudimentary light switch. He reaches up and touches the bulb, for just a moment, before putting his hands behind his back and standing perfectly still.

He doesn’t _look_ like nobility. His hair is poorly cut, glasses bent and scratched, coat patched and worn. The scarf is knitted with a few different yarns, and his boots haven’t been changed out in years, probably, judging by the clever repair on the heels. He looks like anyone else Vex has lived around in Emon, but he is not from here, that is for sure, and there is a certain…aura about him. That’s what keeps nagging at her, telling her that she’s _right_ , that she’s finally found him.

And, blessedly, she does have dates in the kitchen.

“Here you are!” She brings them out and spills them into his basket.

“Oh that’s too much.”

“Nonsense. I made you walk here, I knocked you down.” Vex waves a hand. “It’s fine.”

Percy smiles. “Well. Thank you.” He glances up at the bulb. “This is broken, you know. It’s going to go out soon.”

Vex frowns. “What?” She looks up, trying to see what he sees.

“There’s burning here. The wires inside aren’t working properly. I could fix it if you’ve got some basic tools. I have a few of my own, too.”

Vex blinks. “Um. Alright.” She takes the basket when he hands it to her and watches as he shrugs off his coat. Under it he’s wearing a soft green sweater, knitted like the scarf, and poorly fitted slacks. Vex sets the basket to the side and goes to fetch their meager tool kit. “It’s not much.”

Percy smiles. “That’s alright.” He pulls a little device from his coat pocket. “I’ve got a few things. Can you turn out the light?” Vex nods and does as she’s asked. She watches as he unscrews the bulb and reaches up with long, clever arms and hands, fiddling with a few wires. It sparks once, and he swears, but continues. Eventually, he asks for the bulb, and for Vex to turn the light back on. “There. You should be rid of that awful burning smell, too.”

Vex sniffs. “Impressive. I wouldn’t have taken you for a tinkerer, Percy.”

“It’s how I make my money around here.” He replaces the little tool and looks at her. “Things always need to be fixed, even the smallest of light bulbs.”

“What a lovely sentiment.”

“I’m not quite full of them, but I try to make them count.” He sighs, picking up his coat. “Makes me feel like I’m meant for a bit more in this world. Perhaps you can understand.”

Vex nods, looking at the bit of canvas sticking out from under the couch. “You know.” She moves toward it. “I do, Percy.” She tugs out the canvas and turns to him. “I have something to confess.” He stands a bit straighter. “I did this on purpose.” She unrolls the painting on the floor between them. “I wanted you to see this.”

“The dates were a lie, then?”

“Only my brother likes dates,” she says. “And you, apparently. Look here.” Vex spreads her hands over the canvas. “These are the de Rolo’s. They led Whitestone for centuries, but seventeen years ago, almost all of them were killed in an uprising. Only the youngest still lives.” She lets her hand wander to the bottom right corner, where Percival de Rolo stands perfectly straight, looking away from them both. “This is their third child, the second-eldest son. They say he escaped the uprising and disappeared. No one knows where he went.” Vex stands up straight. “His name was Percival.”

To his credit, Percy only nods, as if expecting Vex to go on with the story. But that’s all there is. The other men she’d told this story to had usually given her a strange look, or jumped right to the _you think it could be me_ step.

Not this one.

“Percy.”

“Yes?”

“Do you…understand what I’m trying to tell you?”

“I suppose.” He leans back. “You think that because I share a name with the painting of this eight year old boy, we could possibly be the same person.” He shrugs. “It’s a nice thought, but not possible.”

Vex frowns. “Why not?”

“Because these sorts of things don’t _happen_ to people. That family is gone, each of them in turn, and you expect me to think that _one_ escaped and has somehow grown up to be me?”

“How old are you?” she asks.

“That hardly matters.”

“ _How old are you?_ ”

Percy sighs. “I’m twenty-five.”

“So that would put you at _exactly_ eight, seventeen years ago.”

“Yes, but I don’t remember any childhood like this.”

“What _do_ you remember, then?” This is the question that finally gets a reaction. His neck goes pink, and he turns away from her and the painting, fumbling with his jacket. “Percy—”

“I’m leaving. This is ridiculous. Completely insane.”

“And _why_ exactly?”

“Because something like _this_ doesn’t just happen to someone.” He points at the painting. “You don’t live the life I have and then one day find out you’re the son of dead nobility, or some long-lost sister is out there looking for you. Something like _this_ is too good to be true.”

“And what if it isn’t? What if it is good enough to be true? What if this is exactly what you’ve been waiting for?”

Percy scowls. “I wait for nothing,” he snarls. “And we are finished.”

Vex huffs. “Then I’m keeping the dates!”

“Fine! They weren’t for me anyway.”

“Well…well good! Go on then. Go be miserable and alone.”

“I will!” he snaps, and slams the door behind him.

To his credit, Vax waits a good minute and a half before appearing from the back of the flat. Vex is staring at the canvas, wondering if the desire to burn it is real or not. His hand comes to rest on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, stubby.”

“It’s fine.”

“If it makes you feel better, I thought he might have been the real deal for a minute there, too.”

Vex sighs. “That doesn’t make me feel better at _all_. Ass,” she adds, and turns to let him wrap his arms around her.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Vex doesn’t have the energy to go out and run the typical errands that are needed to maintain their meager income, so Vax goes alone. He pauses at the door before he leaves, and says, “If it makes you feel better, Grog and Pike are coming back with Trinket today.”

Vex sits up. “So soon?”

“What, you’d rather they keep your dog in the woods?”

Vex laughs. “No, no. That’s good news, thank you.”

“Don’t mope too long,” her brother says. “Things will get better.” The door closes behind him, and Vex stretches out on their ratty sofa.

It certainly doesn’t feel like it’ll get any better, but she _wants_ to believe that. So much time, wasted on this…this _nightmare._ Vex could imagine her ideal outcome perfectly, and the face of Percival de Rolo was now that of the Percy she’d met. She thinks, for a moment, about going to find him, but he seems the transient sort – she doubts she’ll ever see him again.

She’s about to fix herself some coffee, when three heavy knocks sound at the door. They don’t _sound_ like Grog’s, but her heart leaps into her chest, hoping that she has her big, burly dog back in her arms – Grog and Pike had taken Trinket on a hunting trip, to get him out of the city for just a bit, and she’s missed him _terribly._ Vex rushes to the door, pulls it open –

“Oh. You’re not Trinket.”

Percy looks down, a little sheepish. “Ah, no. No I’m not.” He clears his throat. “May I come in?”

“I don’t see why not.” Vex steps aside, closing the door after him. “What do you want?”

He stands there, pulling off his cap and holding it in his hands, glancing around. The painting is still out, a form of torture, at this point. He goes to it. “Where’s the rest of it?”

“With a friend. We played cards, I won this half. It’d been ripped when they took it out of the castle.”

“A pity.”

Vex folds her arms over her chest. “What do you _want_ , Percy?”

He looks at her. “I told my flatmate about you. She said I was rather rude, and that I should…apologize.” Vex raises a brow. “She…also reminded me that I’ve had many questions about my life for quite some time. As long as I can remember, really, I’ve…wondered where I come from. I have little pieces of the puzzle, but nothing concrete. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls something out, a little tag of some sort. “I wasn’t completely honest with you yesterday. I apologize for that. Here.” He passes it over.

“What’s this?”

“It was sewn into the coat I was wearing when I arrived at the orphanage. It’s…the only reason I know my name.”

Vex frowns, turning the little cloth tag over in her hand. There, in elegant stitching, is written a single name.

“ _Percy._ ”

“Percy,” he says. “When I woke, I couldn’t remember anything. The woman at the orphanage searched me over, found that in my coat. So that’s what everyone called me. When I grew out of the coat, they made me give it to someone younger, but I ripped that out. I wanted to remember.”

Vex shakes her head. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because there’s a lot I don’t remember. _Most_ things, that I don’t remember. I’ve never had a family, I’ve never had a childhood. If there was something before the orphanage, it’s lost to me. And I cannot look at you and say that I’ve never wondered, or never had questions. And perhaps something like this _is_ too good to be true, but even if it’s not my life, which is probably the case—” He moves closer. “Maybe just trying to remember will give me _something_. That’s…all I can hope for.” Percy shrugs. “And if it is real, then there’s a life of nobility I left behind, and I can’t think of a better ending to my story than that.”

Vex laughs. “Well, that _is_ a good story, if you think about it.”

“Riveting,” he says.

She nods. “Alright. But if we agree to do this, you agree that I am in charge. I’ve been doing this for quite some time, so I’ve got this down pretty well.”

“I trust you implicitly,” he says.

That sets Vex’s teeth on edge, just a bit, but she nods, and extends her hand. “Partners, then.”

Percy smiles. They shake. “Alright. Partners.”

 

* * *

 

The first thing Percy wants to do, though, is tell his roommate.

“She’ll want to make sure I did the right thing,” he says. “I’m fairly certain she followed me here. She thinks she has more skill for subterfuge than she actually does, it’s quite endearing.” He goes to the window and opens it, peering down with a smile. “ _Keyleth! It’s alright, I know you’re there. You can come up, dear._ ” Percy turns back to Vex. “She’s very sweet.”

They find Keyleth at the top of the stairs, clutching a stitch in her side, grinning from ear to ear. “So?”

“I followed through on what we discussed.”

“ _Excellent._ ” She turns to Vex. “He was nice to you, wasn’t he?”

“A perfect gentleman.”

“I _told_ him that this whole process would be really _good_ , for everyone involved. Any answer is better than no answer at all, that’s how I feel about things. I mean, that’s why I left home, to find answers to questions my dad couldn’t give me, and then you know, I sort of got stuck here, and that’s—”

“Keyleth, Vex has the dates you wanted.” Percy places the basket in her hand, and Keyleth goes quiet, shoving two into her mouth. He turns back to Vex. “Now. What’s first on our agenda?”

Vex goes back to the painting and begins to roll it up. “The first thing we do is follow up on a deal. The two halves of this painting need to be reunited, and _you_ …need a makeover.”

Keyleth says, through a few dates, “I’m always saying that.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Percy mutters, wiping his broken glasses on the sweater that Vex can now see has been knitted by Keyleth’s expert hand. “I look perfectly fine.”

“You look homeless,” Vex corrects.

Keyleth shrugs. “He kind of was, before I made him live with me.”

“That was very good of you, darling.” Vex goes over and puts her hands on Percy’s shoulders. “I have the most _wonderful_ feeling about all of this. I had it, from the moment I saw you. That’s why I’m going to bring Scanlan the other half of the painting. We agreed, if we ever found you, we’d make it whole again.”

“That’s very noble. And symbolic.”

Vex smiles. “Scanlan loves a good story.”

 

* * *

 

They leave after Vex is reunited with Trinket – (“My sweet darling, you must never leave me again, not once, not ever, not a single moment.”) – and Keyleth, and now Grog, are properly fed.

“Grog, Pike. Meet the long lost son of the de Rolos.”

As they walk, Grog, through a meat pie, says, “Another one?”

“Yes,” Vex says. “Another one. But I’m _right_ about it this time.

Pike nods. “He does look a lot like the painting. Scanlan can spruce him up a bit, too.”

Percy raises a brow. “Does everyone here think I look filthy?”

“Yes,” Vex says. “Come on, Scanlan’s just up this way.” She makes a right, looking over her shoulder as Percy shakes his head. “We can't present you to Cassandra dressed in that.”

Percy frowns. “Keyleth made this for me.”

“Oh, no, she’s right.” Keyleth hooks her arm around his elbow. “If you’re really nobility then you have to look the part.” She smiles. “At least you can waltz, though. That’s something.”

Vex snorts. “You can _waltz?_ ”

“I most certainly can.” Percy stands a bit straighter, arm tightening around Keyleth’s.

“Well. That’s one less thing to worry about.” She stops in front of a single brownstone, knocking sharply at the door. “Scanlan. I know you’re home.”

“… _I’m not_ ,” a voice calls out, but the door opens a smidge anyway, two eyes peering at them. “What do you want, Vex?”

“Scanlan.” She bows her head, just a bit, and the door opens wider. “I’d like to introduce you to Percival de Rolo.”

Scanlan snorts. “So we’re doing this again, huh? Alright, let me see—” Scanlan stops, the rest of his sentence hanging in the air, and stares at Percy. “Holy _shit._ ”

Vex grins. “I know.”

“No, I mean _holy shit._ How did you do that? How did you find him?”

“He was buying dates,” Vex says, feeling rather smug. She pushes the door open and ushers Scanlan back inside. “I know we’ve tried.”

“So many times.”

“Too many times. But _this_ is the one.”

Percy sighs. “I’m standing right here.”

“Yes, I know darling.” She reaches out and takes his hand. “I think we can do this, Scanlan. And even if we’re _wrong_ —”

“It’s the closest we’ve ever gotten.”

Vex nods. “And the closest we’ll probably ever get.”

“So.” Scanlan folds his arms over his chest. “One last time, then? To go out with a bang?”

“A bang indeed.”

Scanlan grins. “ _Excellent._ Let’s get to work.”


	3. Chapter 3

It has always been their way of doing things – Vex finds them, Scanlan prepares them. They never quite made it to the second part, or at least not all the way through, but Vex has a feeling they’ll finally make it all the way around. At least, she wants to. Very much.

Percy continues to take general offense to the notion that he needs a bit of a makeover, begrudgingly agreeing to bathe – “I already _did_ that today, I’m not an animal.” – and letting Scanlan take his glasses to see if they can’t be repaired.

“Where did you even _find_ this guy?” he mutters, turning the frames over in his hands.

“I told you. He was buying dates in the market.”

Scanlan glances up, grinning. “I should have gone shopping more, huh? Did you bring your half?”

“Pike has it.”

“Perfect.” He cleans up the frames and nods. “These are good enough. I left him some clothes to wear in there. Think he’s clever enough to figure that out?”

“Let’s certainly hope so,” someone grumbles, and Vex turns to find her brother, leaning against the wall, looking rather put out. “Thanks for the note.”

“I wanted you to know where we’d gone. Did you say hello to Trinket?”

“Mmhm. Gave him a lovely snack before I left, too.”

“If you’ve given him chocolate again—” The door of the bathroom opens, and Percy walks out, adjusting the sleeves of his new shirt before running a hand through his hair.

He looks…the part, Vex decides, before forcing her train of thought to stop there.

Vax whistles. “Well look at that.”

“May I have my glasses, please? I can’t see a damn thing.”

“Sure.” Scanlan passes them over and laughs. “Feels good to _look_ good, doesn’t it?”

“I’ll give you that much,” Percy admits.

“You need a haircut,” Scanlan decides. “Pike’s good at that.”

 

* * *

 

It takes twenty minutes or so to get Pike and Percy at an appropriate height for a trim. Keyleth is pleased.

“He never lets me touch it.”

“You’re not _good_ at haircuts,” Percy mumbles.

“True, but you really needed one.”

“I was never so desperate as to let you bring a pair of scissors anywhere near my head.”

Pike sighs. “Please hold still.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

* * *

 

“See?” Vex forces him to look in the mirror. “ _This_ is what I saw.”

Percy swallows, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Vex admits – he looks good. Handsome, clean-shaven, his hair freshly trimmed, the crisp white button-up that Scanlan had given him. It all _works._ It just… _needs_ one more thing.

“Hold on. You stay here.”

“Not going anywhere,” Percy murmurs.

He looks in the mirror like he’s seeing himself for the first time.

Vex goes into the closet where Scanlan keeps all the clothes they’ve collected for this venture. It’s horribly unorganized, but she _knows_ she’s seen something here before, something that Percy needs for this all to be perfect. She finally spots it, gold buttons glinting in the dim light. With a groan, she yanks it out of the pile, running back and shoving it into his arms. “Here.”

“What’s—”

“Just. Put it on.”

Percy sighs, shaking out the coat, throwing it over his shoulders, arms sliding easily through the sleeves.

It’s blue, rich like the one he described to her, but made for someone tall, someone a bit lanky. Made for _him._

“Oh.”

“Isn’t it perfect?”

“…Yes. Yes it is.” He turns to her. “What’s our next step?”

“The next step is to try and remember who you are. Or, at least, do the best we can.” She guides him into the sitting room by his elbow.

Scanlan whistles. “Very nice.” Grog, Pike, and Keyleth all clap from the kitchen. Even Vax looks impressed.

“Well done, sister.”

Vex smiles. “Right. Let’s get to work, then.”

 

* * *

 

For ages now, they’d been collecting any information they could on the de Rolos. History, facts, things that the real Percival might know or remember. It’s become quite a hefty tome, but Percy appears undaunted, though he is frustrated when Scanlan has Grog and Pike take his glasses into town to have them properly repaired.

“What is Grog’s place in all this anyway?”

“Muscle,” Vex says coolly. “We’ve…run into problems, in the past.”

“Should I be worried?”

“No. We’ve got Grog. You should never worry when Grog’s around.”

Percy raises a brow. “He set the tea kettle on fire.”

“He has a specific skill set, don’t tease him.” She turns the page in the notebook. “We need to keep talking about your siblings.”

“I don’t remember any of them.”

“Well, you must _start._ ”

Percy scrubs a hand over his face. “Wonderful.” He flips through a few pages before pausing. “Who is this?”

“That one? That’s…Vesper. She came after Julius, but—”

“Before Percival.”

“Yes. Yes, she did.” Vex peers at the portrait. “Do you…know anything?”

“I’m not sure.” He flips through a few more, then stops. “This is Cassandra.”

Vex nods. “It’s the first photo of anyone in the de Rolo family. She sat for it last year, it was quite the big deal. I found it in a paper.”

“I saw this photo,” he murmurs. “I spent a year in Westrun. I saw this there. How old is she?”

“Nineteen, now.”

“And she’s…she’s been alone, all this time?” Vex nods. “I need…I need to walk a bit.”

“Your glasses—”

“ _Grog, you’ll break them, give them here._ ” Pike pushes the door open, holding a brown package in her hands. Grog looks distraught behind her. “Oh, alright. You can give them to him.”

Grog grins. “M’lord.”

“Please don’t…ever call me that again.” Percy takes the box and turns on his heel, rushing awkwardly out of the house and into the garden in the backyard.

Pike frowns. “Is he alright?”

“I think he’s…remembering. Or feeling, at least.”

“Oh.” She worries her lip. “That’s unfortunate.”

“He’ll be alright.”

She sighs. “Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Vex?”

Vex nods. “He deserves to have a family. His sister deserves to have her brother.”

“Well of course everyone deserves those things. I just…seventeen years is a long time to go without someone. People…change, Vex. A lot.”

“…I know.”

“I just…I don’t want to see anyone get hurt.” She takes Vex’s hand. “I don’t want to see _you_ get hurt.” She squeezes her fingers before following Grog back into the kitchen. “Come on, Grog, let’s head home. We’ll be back ‘round in the morning.”

Vex watches them go before following Percy out to the garden. He’s standing along the far wall, looking up into a tree, hands slid into his pockets. She stops five feet away or so, and he says, “There’s a nest up here.”

“Is there?”

“A small one. Can’t you hear the chicks?” Vex nods. “I have…always had a memory. Of being in a beautiful garden, and finding a baby bird. Someone tells me not to touch it. A girl, I think. A very kind girl. And a woman is there, and she tells me that it’s alright. That we can help the bird back into its nest.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.” He turns to her. “Is that how you see me?”

“A bit.”

Percy nods. “Then I’ll go back to the notebook. I’ll keep…reading. Studying. If that’s what you want.”

“Is it…what you want?”

He smiles. “I haven’t wanted very much for a long time. I’m still…trying to figure that out. But I’ll do it, because I think we’re getting somewhere.” He moves toward her, and is rather close, for just a moment. “Thank you,” he says. “For believing this about me.” He leans down and kisses her cheek before going back inside.

Vex stands, transfixed, before going to the tree and looking up into the branches.

A nest of baby birds, chirping for their mother, mournful in her brief absence. She takes a risk, Vex knows, each time she leaves. A risk, when she pushes them out and asks them to fly.

Vex’s cheek burns, her fingers still hot from where Pike touched them.

_People change, Vex._

“Life’s only constant,” she murmurs, before going back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

It is either that Percy is very _believable_ as a de Rolo, or _is_ one indeed. He absorbs the information of his hypothetical past, regurgitates it when asked and, on occasion, offers up something of his own.

“Mother liked oranges,” he says one evening. Vex looks up. “I…we read that, didn’t we?”

“…No.”

“Ah. Perhaps it’s just…a stray thought.”

Vex nods. “Perhaps.” They keep going.

Scanlan gathers a small collection of clothes for Percy to wear. They’ll present him to Cassandra de Rolo in two weeks’ time, and he must look the part.

Still, as they draw closer to the end, Percy becomes quieter. More subdued. Vax notices.

“Is he going to run?”

Vex shakes her head. “No. No, he wouldn’t.”

“He seems like he’s going to run. I think it’s too much.”

“He wouldn’t just leave Keyleth. He…cares too much about her.”

Vax sighs. “I think you’re seeing more in him than there is.”

“And what do you see, exactly?”

“I don’t know, Vex.” He folds his arms over his chest. “You’re giving him so much, he’s about to parade himself in front of a woman who might or might not be his sister, and we’re just…expecting him to be okay.”

“I should…”

Percy says, quietly, appearing in the doorway to the sitting room: “I’m not going anywhere.”

Vax pulls back, leaves them there.

Vex breathes. “You…promise.”

“I promise.” He reaches out and takes her hands. “I didn’t believe you, when you suggested all this. But I will admit…Keyleth was right. When she said that asking questions would…would help.” He smiles. “Every day I feel like I remember more. That the things you teach me aren’t just facts and figures. That they didn’t happen to someone else.” Percy squeezes her hands. “I think they happened to me.”

“You’re…you’re certain?”

“Well. One can never really _be_ certain of these things. But I have a very good idea.” He pulls back. “You remember what you said? When I told you, it’s too good to be true?”

“What if it’s good enough?”

“What if,” he says. “It’s _exactly_ what I’ve been waiting for.”

“Your…your title, you mean.”

Percy blinks. “I…yes. Yes, of course. The title. The memories. All of that.” He clears his throat, dropping her hands. “I think we should stop, now. I think we’ve taught me quite enough.” He kisses her cheek again. Vax makes a noise. “In the morning, we should go to Whitestone.”

“So soon? We planned another week.”

“We should do it now. While we are still brave enough to face the truth. Or the potential of it.”

Vex nods. “Yes…yes alright. Tomorrow. We’ll go in the morning.”

Percy smiles. “Wonderful. Goodnight, Vex’ahlia.”

“Goodnight, Percival.”

When he goes, Vax says, “Both eyes open, sister.”

“They are, brother.”

He shakes his head. “I don’t want to see you hurt. That’s all I’m saying.”

 

* * *

 

Scanlan won’t stop fidgeting on the train ride there. Pike puts a calming hand on his shoulder, but still. He’s restless. They all are, for the most part.

Vax and Keyleth have been spending more time together, talking in hushed whispers that erupt in a quiet fit of laughter. Vex gags, and her brother throws her a look, tapping his cheek. She flushes all over again.

Percy doesn’t stop pacing, walking the halls with Grog and making light enough conversation. It takes two days by train to get to Whitestone, and Percy isn’t sleeping.

“You’ll be ragged when we get there.”

“I’ve never been nervous my entire life, you know that?”

Vex smiles. “I believe it.”

He sighs, finally settling down next to her. Scanlan, Pike, and Grog have gone off to get coffees, and Keyleth and Vax are somewhere. Percy looks at her. “Are you nervous?”

“A bit.”

He slides his hand against hers. Vex looks down. Back to him. “Don’t be.”

“And let you hog all the anxiety to yourself?”

“You have your family. You’re going to be paid handsomely if this all works out, and you’ll be able to take care of them. Doesn’t that give you some security? You’ll lose nothing, in the end.”

 _Nothing but you_ , she thinks, flushing at the thought.

Percy releases her hand.

“All will be well,” he says.

He kisses her cheek.

 

* * *

 

Whitestone is _cold._ Unreasonably so, in Vex’s opinion. She wraps her coat tighter around her shoulders, leading the way up to the castle. “Right. So I’ve never…done this part before.”

“First time for everything,” Scanlan says, rubbing his hands together. “Let’s go do this.”

Vex nods, walking up the street toward the castle. There are a handful of guards standing at their post. One steps in front as they approach. “Hold. The hour is late. You’ve no business here.”

“We’ve come to see Lady Cassandra.”

“The Lady is not receiving guests. Find lodgings and come back with your business in the morning.”

“This is very important,” Vex says. “And it’s not late at all.” She steps closer. “We’ve come to bring the Lord Percival de Rolo home.”

The guard snorts. “You’re a liar, just like all the others.”

“I am _not_ ,” she says. “I have found him, and I’ve brought him here. Ask him anything you’d like.” Vex turns and grabs Percy by the sleeve of his coat. “But he _is_ the lost son of Whitestone.”

The guard leans in, peering at Percy, looking him up and down. His eyes seem to go a little wide, but he says, still, “No entry. Are you so desperate for gold you’ll drag any man up the mountain with you, woman? Go find a room. Better yet, go back from where you came, and do not bother the Lady again. She has stopped seeing _Percivals._ The search is over.”

“It’s not,” Vex says. “Only after this. Only after one more. I swear to you, I swear _on my life_. This man is Percival de Rolo.”

Percy unwinds himself from her arm, stepping forward and adjusting his glasses. “Actually, my dear, it’s Percival Fredickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo _the third_. But—” He turns to the guard. “You may, of course, call me Percy.”

The guard stands there, staring at him with a slightly open mouth, unsure of what to make of all this. Finally, he turns. “Follow me, then.”

 

* * *

 

The guard leaves them in the hall with two more to watch them. “Don’t move from here.”

After he’s gone, Vex turns to Percy. “Did you make that up?”

“What, the name?” He shakes his head. “No. That’s what it is.”

“We didn’t learn that.”

“I know.” He reaches out, brushing the snow from her hair. “I remembered it.”

“Your timing is brilliant,” Vax says, grinning. “Did you see their faces?”

Scanlan laughs. “We actually did it.” He looks at Percy. “You’re the real deal, aren’t you?”

Percy nods. “I think I am.”

Grog lifts Pike, and Keyleth throws herself at Percy, wrapping her arms around him, sniffling. “I’m just so _happy_ for you. I can’t wait to see—”

“The Lady is not interested in seeing you,” the guard says loudly. “I’m…sorry. But she is tired, and it’s growing late. Please, there are lodgings in town, but you cannot return here in the morning. Lady Cassandra asks that you go. She will give you some money, if that’s what you want—”

“The money doesn’t matter,” Vex snaps. “This is really _him_ , and you know it, don’t you?”

The guard swallows. “I knew the young Percival when I was just beginning here. You…you do remind me of him, sir. A great deal.” He sighs. “It’s…it’s been so long. And she’s met so many impostors. So many who just want their gold, who don’t care for the Lady’s heart.”

Percy holds up a hand. “I understand,” he says. “If you…if you could please tell her that I meant her no harm. And I do hope she is happy. And…please.” He reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out a locket. Vex frowns. She hasn’t seen this before, she doesn’t know what it is, or what he’s doing. Percy hands it to the guard. “I have had this for as long as I can remember, and I could never understand why. But after all this, after finally discovering who I am…I recalled a promise. To a very small girl, who asked me to repair it. I did, some time ago. I had once planned to sell it, but something held me back.” The guard takes it, and Percy smiles. “Now I know what.”

The guard nods. “I will give it to her, sir.”

“Thank you.” Percy bows, turns on his heel. “Come on, Vex. We’ve done the best we could.” Grog sniffs loudly, and Pike leans on his head, sighing. Vax and Scanlan lead them away, but Keyleth does not follow. “Keyleth, it’s time to go.”

She stands there, fists clenched at her side, trembling. “ _No._ ”

Percy sighs. “Keyleth, now is not the time for—”

“ _You_ are exactly who Vex thought you were. You are right where you belong, for the first time in years, Percy. I have watched you struggle, I have witnessed your loneliness, I have tried to help. But _this_ is real. You’re going to walk away? From everything?”

“She doesn’t want to see me.”

“Then you _make her_ see you.” She grabs his hand, turning back to the guard. “Take us to her.”

“She has _refused you_ ,” he says. “I cannot take you to her. I cannot endanger her.”

“This man is her brother,” Vax says, coming to the other side of Percy. “He is exactly who she’s been looking for.” He and Keyleth step forward, close to the guard. Vex worries her lip before she grabs Percy’s hand and drags him past, running full sprint.

“ _Vex!_ ”

“We’re doing this,” she says. “We’re bringing you to her.”

“Vex’ahlia, stop!” But she doesn’t stop. She certainly hears the guard behind her, the one who had brought them in right on their tails. Percy suddenly laughs, and Vex feels it, too. The thrill of escape, the thrill of knowing, the thrill of his hand in hers. She has worked for this, and though it was once just a means to an end, it is now so much more. Percy is ahead of her now, running and calling out, “I know where she is!” before making a sharp turn. The guards still follow, but they have a lead, now.

They stop, just outside a heavy wooden door, and Percy knocks twice before pushing it open.

It’s a large room, a beautiful study with rich blue and gold curtains hanging from the windows. A fire roars in the corner, illuminating shelf after shelf of books. A voice calls from the corner, “Peter, I asked you to leave me be. I’ve no desire to entertain the thought—”

“What about just one more time?” Percy asks. He still holds Vex’s hand in his own, and she feels the grip tighten.

Cassandra de Rolo steps from the shadows. Her hair is dark, distressingly streaked with white. She is only a girl, not twenty yet, but she looks years beyond that.

The separation has been hard on them both.

“What is the meaning of this?” she demands, taking them both in. “What is—” She stops. Looks at Percy. “ _Sweet Pelor_ ,” she murmurs. “…Percival. _Percy._ Is…are you—”

“Sister.” He drops Vex’s hand and steps toward her. “Cassandra.”

“But you…you haven’t before…”

“The last seventeen years have…have been a bit fuzzy. The eight before that, only darkness.”

Cassandra reaches out, daring to touch his face. “Your hair,” she murmurs.

He laughs. “And yours.”

“Is it you, though?”

“It is.” He turns, and the guard is there in the doorway, watching. “The locket, Peter.” Peter nods, coming forward and handing the necklace over to Cassandra. “This was yours, I believe. Many years ago.”

Cassandra takes it, turning it over in her hand. “A gift from mother.”

“Oliver broke it,” Percy says.

“He yanked it off my neck, he was terribly jealous.” She laughs. “That’s what Martha said, anyway. She lives, you know. Our nurse.”

“That’s good news.”

Cassandra shakes her head. “All my memories are drawn from her. She told me that you were alive, she _believed_ it. If she sees you, she will know. But…now I do, too. I know.” Cassandra reaches and clasps the locket around her neck. “Percy…” She throws herself at him, and he catches her, gives her a spin before setting her down. “My dear, sweet brother.” She laughs through her tears, and Percy through his own. “I can’t believe I nearly turned you away.”

“I’ve terrible timing,” he manages. “I used up all the good lines earlier.”

Cassandra laughs. “And who have I to thank for your return?”

Vex suddenly feels very hot, and very tired. Percy turns to her. “Cassandra, this is Vex’ahlia Vessar. She and her family—” And suddenly the doorway is full of Grog and Scanlan and Pike and Vax and Keyleth – all grasping each other’s hands, all watching. All crying, too.

“They helped me remember.”

Cassandra smiles. “Then each of you will be properly rewarded in turn.”

Vex shakes her head. “Oh. Oh, no. No, I don’t think that will be necessary.”

“There has always been a reward, Vex’ahlia. I’d like you to have it.”

 _Ah. But the reward I want cannot be had._ She smiles. _It’s yours now._

 

* * *

 

They stay for a day, to have dinner and celebrate Percy’s return. It seems too quick a turnaround, but there is work back in Emon, and Cassandra remains true to her promise. They are each gifted a hefty bag of gold their last morning.

“You’ve returned my brother to me. Our family is hardly complete, but we can finally begin to heal,” she says, Percy’s arm grasped firmly in her own. “We are indebted to you. Money is not enough. It does not begin to cover the depth of my gratitude.”

Vex shakes her head. “I am only happy to see _you_ so happy, m’lady. And you of course, m’lord.” Percy flushes. “Thank you for your hospitality, and thank you for letting us…break in, I suppose.”

“Worth it,” Cassandra says, and gives her a wink.

Vex smiles. “Well—”

“Let me see you off,” Percy says suddenly, untangling himself from his sister. “I…I want to say goodbye. To you all.”

Cassandra agrees, and dispatches a guard to escort them all to the station. Standing on the platform, Percy hugs each of them in turn, lingering on Keyleth.

“Won’t you stay here?” he asks. “I could convince her.”

“No,” she says, holding him tight. “Besides. There’s…something I need to work on.” She throws a glance toward Vax, who keeps his gaze firmly on his boots. “And this will give me an excuse to travel.”

“You’ll always have a place here, then.”

“That’s all I can ask for.” Keyleth kisses his cheek. “I love you, Percy. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.”

“And you, mine, dear.”

He goes down the line, thanks Scanlan for the clothes and promises to return them.

“Nah.” Scanlan claps his elbow. “You keep ‘em. They did the job, didn’t they? Besides, my next big thing is gonna have _nothing_ to do with returning missing nobility. So I don’t need them anymore. I’ll send them to _you._ ” He boards the train.

Pike and Grog cry properly, and Percy tells them not to worry, and that they, too, will have a place here.

“You mean that?” Grog says, sniffing.

“I really do.”

“Alright.”

Percy smiles and leans down to hug Pike. “Thank you for the haircut. But more than that, thank you for your kindness.”

Pike wipes her cheek. “I’m so happy for you,” she finally manages, and lets Grog carry her onto the train.

Percy turns to Vax. “Take care of Keyleth, won’t you?”

“I think it might be the other way around, actually.”

Percy laughs. “Well. Take care of one another then, won’t you? She’s worth everything.”

“I can tell that already.” They shake, leaving Vex and Percy alone.

Vex tries to extend her hand, but Percy only grasps it in his own. “Vex’ahlia. _Vex._ ”

“I told you so,” she blurts out. “Didn’t I?”

He laughs. “Yes. Yes, you did.”

She smiles. “Well. I’m just…I’m so happy for you, Percy.”

He nods. “You could stay for a while, if you wanted. You’re so clever.”

“I’m not, really.”

“No.” He pulls her closer. “You are. You’re the cleverest woman I know.”

“You don’t know many women, then.”

“No,” Percy admits. “But I am very happy to have known you. Happier than I can say.”

“Well.” She squeezes his hands. “Go be happier than that, even. You have your family, now.”

Percy shakes his head. “No. I just have more. I know it wasn’t much time, but…all of you. You were the closest to family I’d ever had. I only wish we’d had more time together.”

“Well you’re always welcome to visit, you know that.”

Percy nods. “Of course.”

They stand there, hands clasped together, while the train whistles behind them. “Percy…I need to go.”

“I know.” He steps impossibly closer. “I’m worried I’ll never see you again. _Terrified_ , actually.”

“We…we will,” she says, but doesn’t quite believe it herself. “You know where I live.”

“I do.”

“And maybe I’ll…I’ll have business in Whitestone someday.” She clears her throat, trying to expel the lump. The whistle sounds again. “I need you to let go of my hands, Percival.”

He does.

Vex regrets asking immediately, but it’s time for her to go.

Percy nods. “Well—” She knows what he’s going to do. Her cheek has been aflame for weeks now with the reminder.

So.

She beats him to it, leaning up in a rush to kiss his cheek. Percy inhales, and Vex smiles, turning to step onto the train.

“Take care of yourself, darling. I mean it.”

Percy smiles. “Of course, dear. Wouldn’t dream of doing anything else.”


	5. Chapter 5

Their flat is lonely without the painting. She and Scanlan had agreed to leave it in Whitestone to be repaired, but Vex misses it terribly.

She misses a lot of things, but tries to work through that.

Vax is good to her. He spends a lot of time with Keyleth, but that usually means Keyleth spending a lot of time with them both. Her food makes their way to the flat, her cooking filling their space, her herbs and crystals cluttering up once-empty corners. It would be awful if Vex didn’t find her so perpetually endearing.

Together, though, they miss Percy beyond words.

Even Scanlan is sad and bitter about it all.

“No idea what to do with myself, now.”

“You’ll come up with something,” Vex mutters. The weather’s grown warmer, and she’s invaded Scanlan’s backyard to bathe Trinket. And Grog, apparently, who is covered in suds and water. She lets her dog go and the two romp around the yard while Pike laughs. “I’m going to run home and get something, I’ve left Trinket’s brush I think. _Don’t_ open the gate.”

“That happened twice,” Scanlan mutters.

“Three times,” Pike corrects. “I’ll keep an eye on ‘em.”

Vex smiles. “Thank you, darling.” She wipes her hands and heads out, passing Keyleth and Vax in the kitchen, putting some sort of pie together. She almost stops to say something, but they’re infinitely happy these days, and she likes watching them do quiet things together.

Eventually, she makes her way home, rummaging around for the heavy wooden brush she’d bought not long after their return from Whitestone. Her first, and only, purchase with her gold, which has been sitting under her bed for weeks. “Gotcha,” she mutters, finally finding the brush behind the sofa where Trinket had probably hidden it to avoid such a situation as this. “Alright.” Vex turns to leave, moves toward the door –

And finds her nose pressed to a familiar blue coat.

She looks up.

Percy smiles. “Hello, dear.” Vex takes a step back, dropping the brush. Percy bends down to pick it up, but Vex stops him. “I suppose you’re…wondering.”

“I’m wondering a lot of things.”

“I am too, but…perhaps for different reasons.” He straightens, looking down at her warmly. “My sister is quite adept at her post, it turns out. There was talk of my taking over, but I haven’t the experience. She’s been doing this since she was fourteen. What business have I to take that from her?”

“So you…left.”

“Not right away. I worked, learned things about myself, remembered Whitestone. Turns out I have a few permissions, things I’m allowed to do.” He reaches into his coat and pulls out a document. “I can…title people. Did you know that?”

“…Percy.”

“With Cassandra’s approval, of course. Which I have.” He hands her the paper. “Lady Vex’ahlia, Baroness of the third house of Whitestone, and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt.” He bows his head. “ _This_ is for you.”

Vex takes the paper with trembling fingers. The words are there, just as he said, with all the trappings that go along with it, including –

“ _A house?_ ”

Percy nods. “There has been a vacancy for quite some time. I suggested it to Cassandra, and she agreed immediately. You don’t have to live there, of course, but it _is_ yours. Whenever you’d like it.”

“Percy. Percy, this is too much.”

“No.” He steps closer. “It’s not _enough_ , Vex. For everything you did, everything you helped me find. For you…there can never be enough.”

She shakes her head. “I can’t accept this.”

“Please do, though. You never have to go back, but it will always be yours.”

“Then what is the point of it.”

Percy swallows, glancing down, then back to her. “I didn’t…want to lose you.”

Vex grips the paper tighter. “…Oh.”

“I…I thought that if you had a home there, if you had another connection, then you and I might…might be able to see each other. Sometimes.” He wraps his fingers around her wrists, gently. Vex hadn’t quite realized before how much larger than her he is. She feels…safe. “You…you have given me quite a lot,” he says. “But you also took something very important from me, which I why I needed to make sure I could see you again.”

Vex frowns. “Whatever did I _take_ , Percy?”

He smiles. The paper falls to the ground.

“My heart, Vex’ahlia.” He takes her hands, turning them upward, thumbs stroking her palms. “Can’t you feel it? Right here?” He curls her fingers into fists, tight.

Vex feels her own pulse, but she swears – _she swears_ – she hears his as well.

“It’s yours,” he murmurs. “Yours to keep.”

She laughs, feeling her cheeks grow wet with tears. “And what of mine, Percival?” She presses herself closer. “Where have you taken mine?”

He smiles. Grips her two perfect, beating fists.

“Right here,” he says. “Right here with me.”

 

* * *

 

He stays with her.

Vex is certain her pain was real, missing him the way she did. But it’s vanished, now, gone away with their reunion. Two hearts, beating together.

She kissed him there, in the doorway, until she could not feel her feet or her mind or anything but _him._ And he held her, there, in the doorway. Held her hand all the way back to their little family, and was tackled by each in turn.

And then he stayed.

Vax and Keyleth move in together in her and Percy’s old flat, and Percy stays with Vex and Trinket. He promises her, any time she doubts, that he does not regret a thing.

“I do think we should travel, though.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. All over.” He rests his head in her lap as she strokes his hair, settling his book on his chest. “I suppose after we’re married—”

“ _Married?_ ”

Percy sits up. “Of course.” He rummages in his pocket. “Is this not a good time to ask?”

“It’s not a good time to assume my _answer_ , Percival.” Vex pulls her legs up under her, staring at him. “Are you—”

“Oh I am,” he says. “I know it hasn’t been long, but I believe—”

“Percy. If you’re going to ask, then you must _ask._ I could do without your personal exposition.”

He laughs. “Of course, my dear.” And he gets down on one knee. “Vex’ahlia. _Vex._ ” He opens the box, and the most beautiful ring she’s ever seen shines back at her. “Darling.” He kisses her knee. “Will you marry me?”

Vex stares, and stares, and stares. “This…this is too good to be true.”

“Probably,” he says. “But what if it isn’t?” He takes out the ring, setting it in her hand. “What if it is good _enough_ to be true? What if it is—”

“—exactly what I’ve been waiting for.” She looks at him. “Percy.”

“Vex. Will you? Please?”

The ring is heavy in her hand, heavy with promise and a future that is not quite her own. Not yet.

She holds it, and she says, “ _Yes._ ”

Percy seems to flinch, almost taken aback. “…Seriously?”

“Yes, Percival. _Seriously._ ” Vex grins, and Percy _laughs._

He laughs and he lifts her and spins her and kisses her, taking the ring and sliding it onto her finger.

They dance there, in the living room.

He’s been teaching her to waltz.

She says, resting her head against him, “Could you be any happier, darling?”

Percy smiles, kissing the top of her head. “Where you are concerned, my dear, there is only infinite happiness to be had. And I plan for us both to have it.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @weatheredlaw


End file.
